My Happy Ending
by StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS
Summary: One-shot. High school AU. Johnny and Erin seem like they have a good relationship. But Johnny's hiding a secret that could ruin everything. Johnny Stom/OC. Song fic based on song by Avril Lavigne.


**Okay, so I haven't written any kind of fanfic or anything since about January, so I apologize if this sucks majorly but I was listening to the song and an idea just hit me like a freight train so I had to get it written before I forgot it and went through a writer's block for another 11 months.**

* * *

_**Let's talk this over  
**__**It's not like we're dead  
**__**Was it something I did?  
**__**Was it something you said?**_

Erin Florez sighed as she sat down on the ground in front of her locker. She had just gotten into a huge argument with her boyfriend Johnny. She wasn't even sure what started the fight in the first place.

The hallways of the school of the school were pretty much empty because it was lunch time so everyone was either in the cafeteria or still in their classroom.

She was supposed to be in the cafeteria already sitting with the others but she didn't really want to anymore because after the argument, she really didn't want to have to deal with Johnny. Right at that moment, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

_**Don't leave me hanging  
**__**In a city so dead  
**__**Held up so high  
**__**On such a breakable thread**_

Erin looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She hoped that it was Johnny coming to tell her how sorry he was (even though it was very unlikely that he would do that), but her hopes were crushed when she realized that it was just Johnny's older sister.

"Hey," she says as she walks over and sits down next to her.

"Hey Sue." Erin replies as she pulls her legs up to her chest and puts her chin on her knees.

"How come you're sitting out in the hallways and you haven't come into the cafeteria yet?" Sue asks.

"Me and Johnny got into another argument. I don't really feel like dealing with him right now." Erin says with a sullen look on her face.

"Oh, Erin," Sue says as she puts an arm around the other girl's shoulders. Erin just shakes her head as tears well up in her eyes.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
**__**And I thought we could be**_

"Johnny, quit turning everything around on me! This is not my fault! The whole reason that this isn't working out is because you're not even trying!" Erin shouts at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am trying but every time I do something, you always tell me I'm doing it wrong! To you, I can't do anything right!" Johnny screams back at her.

They were both standing right smack dab in the middle of the hallway having a screaming match. That of course, caught the attention of everyone, so there was a huge crowd around them, including Ben, Sue and Reed.

"Johnny, that's because you're always late picking me up for dates or you just don't listen to me when I talk to you!"

"Well what do you want me to do, huh?! There's not much that I can do because I can't read your mind Erin! I never know what I'm supposed to do!" Johnny yells. He doesn't wait for a response. He just walks off, leaving a crying Erin in the middle of the hallway.

_**You were everything, everything  
**__**That I wanted  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be  
**__**But we lost it**_

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Sue. I'm not sure how much more of it I'm supposed to take. I'm starting to think that dating Johnny was a very bad idea." Erin tells Sue that night over the phone.

It had been a week since the fight and since then they had gotten into three more. Right at that moment, Erin was at her breaking point.

"Johnny's just being difficult Erin. You know how he gets. And he doesn't know what to do because this is his first serious relationship." Sue tells her from the other line.

"Yeah I know that but I have a feeling that he's hiding something from me. I just have to find out what it is first."

_**All of the memories so close to me  
**__**Just fade away  
**__**All this time you were pretending  
**__**So much for my happy ending**_

Erin sighed as she sat by the lake in the park. It was the one place that her and Johnny could go, just to relax and enjoy each other's company. She missed being able to do that with him. Now all they did was fight with each other.

She sighed again as she looked down at her cellphone. She had tried to call Johnny earlier because she wanted to try and talk things out with him but he hadn't answered her phone call.

'_God, how did things get so bad?' _Erin thought to herself as she lay down on the ground next to the water. She just wanted things to go back to the way they had been before.

_**You've got your dumb friends  
**__**I know what they say  
**__**They tell you I'm difficult  
**__**But so are they**_

"I don't like Johnny's friends." Erin tells Ben as they walk to study hall together.

"Why?" Ben questions, even though he already knows the answer.

"Well for one, most of them are females. And for two, I always hear them talking about me saying that I need to let Johnny do his own thing and that I need to stop smothering him. But I don't, so I don't understand where they're getting all their information from."

"You shouldn't listen to them Erin." Ben tells her as they walk into the classroom.

"That's kind of hard to do when that's all they talk about." Erin says with a sigh.

_**But do they don't know me  
**__**Do they even know you?  
**__**All the things you hide from me  
**__**All the shit that you do**_

'_Oh my god, someone is going to get punched.' _Sue thought when she sees Erin arguing with one of the girls that Johnny was friends' with. She wasn't sure what they were arguing about but there was a huge crowd around them.

Sue didn't hear what they were saying until she pushed through the crowd.

"You don't know me! So don't trash talk me! And I think you're just jealous that Johnny is always with me and he's never around so that you can get into his pants!" Erin screamed. The girl hat she was yelling at, Cassidy, smirked slightly.

"Oh, yeah? Well do you know where he was last night? Or two weeks ago? I know for a fact that he wasn't with you." Erin threw Cassidy a confused look and turned to look at Johnny.

"He was with me those two nights and many more before that. We've been hooking up since before you two even started dating." Cassidy smirked again.

Sue gasped lightly as she watched Erin turn again and look at Johnny with tears in her eyes. Johnny looked extremely guilty as he watched Erin turn and run off.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew  
**__**And I thought we could be**_

"How could he do this to me? What did I do to deserve this?" Erin sobbed to herself.

After she had ran away from Johnny and everyone else, she had come to the bathroom to be alone. She had seen Sue push her way to the front and she was surprised that she hadn't followed her.

Erin wasn't complaining though. She just needed to be alone.

_**You were everything, everything  
**__**That I wanted  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be  
**__**But we lost it**_

Erin was sitting in her room, curled up on her bed, laying there thinking about Johnny. She knew that she missed him, even though he had been cheating on her the entire relationship.

Sure, the relationship hadn't been perfect, but at least she had made an effort and had been truthful. Johnny had been apparently not been doing that.

Johnny had really been her first serious relationship. Sure, she had been in relationships before, but none of them had lasted more than a few weeks at the most.

_**All of our memories so close to me  
**__**Just fade away  
**__**All this time you were pretending  
**__**So much for my happy ending**_

"You know looking at pictures of you two isn't going to really help you any, you know that right?" Sue questions as she stands in the doorway of the room.

For the time being, they were both hanging out at Erin's house. They could have gone to Sue's house, but Johnny was there and Erin didn't want to deal with him.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help myself. I'm not too sure why, but I miss him even now after I found out that he's been cheating on me the entire time we were together."

"Well that's normal hun. He was your first serious relationship. You're going to miss him for a while." Sue tells her. Erin shakes her head in disbelief.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
**__**Thanks for acting like you care  
**__**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

The next day, Erin saw Johnny and decided that she wanted to talk about everything that had happened between them, whether Johnny wanted to or not.

"Yeah, Johnny. Thanks for breaking my heart. That's just what every girl wants to happen to them." Erin tells him sarcastically. Johnny rolls his eyes and starts to walk away. He didn't want to talk. He knew what Erin was up to.

"Oh don't you dare walk away from me Johnny Storm! Not after everything you've done!" Erin yells as she grabs his arm. Johnny glares at her and rips his arm away from her.

_**It's nice to know we had it all  
**__**Thanks for watching as I fall  
**__**And letting me know we were done**_

"Look, you can be pissed at me all you want Johnny, but this is your entire fault. You just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? It was you that was hooking up with Cassidy even before we got together. You should have never asked me out! And you know what, before we started dating, everyone was telling me that you were bad news and that you were the school's biggest player, but I didn't listen to them! You know why? Because I didn't want to believe them. I thought that you were different than all the other guys but I found out the hard way that you're just like everyone else! You couldn't get any from me, so you hook up with someone and hope that I don't find out! How many others have you been hooking up with huh? Cassidy couldn't have been the only one!" Erin shouted at him. At this point, Johnny looked slightly guilty.

"I'm done here. If you want to be a player, you can! I'm not gonna stop you. But don't come crawling back to me when none of the girls at school want anything to do with you because of your reputation!" Erin didn't even give him any time to answer; she just turned on her heel and walked off angrily.

_**He was everything, everything  
**__**That I wanted  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be  
**__**But we lost it**_

Erin took a calming breath as she stomped away from Johnny. She didn't even bother sparing him a second glance. She felt a lot better now that she had gotten that off her chest. It felt good.

Even though it pained her to do so, she was going to let everyone know that they were right about Johnny. She just had to tell her parents that they wouldn't need to buy those two tickets to the Bon Jovi concert that her and Johnny had planned on going to. It wouldn't be necessary anymore, seeing as she just broke up with him.

"Erin, wait up!" She heard Johnny shout her name and then she heard his footsteps running after her, but she wasn't going to stop and turn around and give him the satisfaction of seeing her face him again. Not after everything he had done.

_**All the memories so close to me  
**__**Just fade away  
**__**All this time you were pretending  
**__**So much for my happy ending**_

"Did he really say that?" Erin asked Reed. He nodded his head grimily.

She had heard from him that now Johnny was going around and badmouthing her and he was hooking up with girls every chance he got now. She didn't want to admit it, but even if they weren't together anymore, it still hurt.

"Oh, wow. What a dick. I want to know what I saw in him. Other than his looks of course." She says with a shrug. Reed chuckles and shrugs too.

"I think he's just confused Erin. You were his first serious relationship. Actually, you may have been his first relationship ever. I may not like him much just because of his attitude, but I think you were good for him." Reed tells her as he puts his arm around her shoulders. He saw her as the little sister that he never had.

"Thanks Reed." Erin says with a smile. He nods his head and smiles back at her.

_**You were everything, everything  
**__**That I wanted  
**__**We were meant to be, supposed to be  
**__**But we lost it**_

It had been a few weeks since Erin and Johnny had broken up with each other and so far, Johnny had failed to get her attention, even though he had tried pretty much everything.

Erin didn't want anything to do with him. She was trying to get him to see that by ignoring him but it didn't really seem to be working. He just wouldn't stop. Erin had already decided that she wasn't going to open her heart up to him again just so that it could get broken. She wasn't going to let it happen again. Not with Johnny.

"C'mon Erin. You're not going to be able to ignore me forever. You're going to have to talk to me eventually." Johnny tells her. Right at that moment, he was walking next to her in the school hallway.

Erin started straight ahead and tried to walk faster to get away from him.

"Really Erin?" Johnny groans. Erin smiled slightly as she felt herself get lost in the crowd of students going to class.

_**All of the memories so close to me  
**__**Just fade away  
**__**All this time you were pretending  
**__**So much for my happy ending**_

"Sue, I don't really want to hear any more people saying I told you so. They've been doing it for two weeks now. I'm tired of hearing it." Erin sighs as she talks to Sue on the phone.

"I don't know what to tell you hun. You can't control what other people say. No matter how much you want to." Sue tells her.

"I know but it's so annoying. I've tried to ignore them but it's not helping any. I don't really want to relive the fact that Johnny cheated on me."

They spend a little more time on the phone talking about Johnny. When Erin hangs up she sits there for a second before the realization hits her that her and Johnny are no longer together.

That's when she breaks down and cries.


End file.
